


Date night

by KanjiHaritama



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, They just have a good time, pure fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanjiHaritama/pseuds/KanjiHaritama
Summary: Eddie and his lover Waylon enjoy their date night with a movie (I suck at Summary´s)





	Date night

Eddie and his partner Waylon were sitting on their couch as they watched a romance movie. It was already dark and both of them decided to have another movie night, they still had a few movies to go through so nobody from them complained about it.

Waylon was cuddled into his partner's chest, as one of Eddie's arms was around his hips as Waylon rested his hand onto his boyfriends chest.

He closed his eyes halfway as he enjoyed the warmth of the larger body and the few quiet compliments he got from Eddie.

"I love you, Darling" Waylon turned his attention from the movie to his boyfriend who was smiling down at him, it was the smile, his love always had on when they had a moment together, where no one would disrupt their special moment.

"Love you too, sweetie" the men returned to watch the sappy romance movie, meanwhile, was Eddie busy to let his other hand travel through his partners blond, short hair.

The men closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Eddie's hand stroking his hair gently, he let out a sigh as he got into a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

Eddie placed a kiss onto Waylon's forehead as he noticed that his partner was asleep on his chest, his hands were holding onto his shirt tightly as he tried to bury his head deeper into his chest.

He turned the T.V off and carried his lover upstairs to their room, he was trying his best not to make too many noises.

He opened the door to the bedroom, he walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets away before placing his partner carefully onto it and covered him with the blanket.

"Good night, my sweet Darling" he whispered as he lay next to his lover, his arms were wrapped around the smaller men as he fell asleep with Waylon cuddled into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fanfiction here on Ao3 I hope you enjoyed this and please don´t be to harsh I tried my best. And sorry if its too short .-.
> 
> (Thanks to all my friends who encouraged me to write this fanfction even when I was scared to write it xD)


End file.
